


Never give for granted a trickster

by Lhaewiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Gabriel tried to seduce Dean Winchester changing into Dr. Sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never give for granted a trickster

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never give for granted a trickster  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Gabriel, Dr. Sexy  
>  **Pairing:** Debriel  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Genre:** general, comedy  
>  **Warnings:** one-shot, missing moment  
>  **Words:** 961 words  
>  **Note:** for deanwantsapplepie. Unbeta'd, not sure if there is ooc, in case tell me. Oh, I'm not an English mothertongue, so if there are mistakes forgive me and tell me. And yes, Dean will behave a bit like a fangirl, because we all know he is, deep down into his angsty heart.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are (c) Eric Kripke  & co. I don't own nothing.

**Never give for granted a trickster**

Gabriel smirked, looking at himself into the mirror. This time he hadn't forgotten the boots like last time. He snapped his fingers for the final touches. This would be one day Dean would remember for life.

**.**.**

The Winchesters had been in town investigating some strange facts involving a couple of witches and a walking oak tree. It had been quite the deal, but they eventually managed to solve everything without too much damage. In the end, at late night, they had both fell fast asleep on the beds of the motel room they shared.

At a certain point Dean opened his eyes and the tv was switched on. He blinked a few times before shutting his eyes and looking for the remote. When he finally reached to it, Dean proceeded to switch off the tv, but the damn thing just wouldn't shut off. He glared at it, then got out of bed, trying to see why.

When he touched the television, however, he felt a hand closing around his arm, thus dragging him into the television before he even got the chance to say something. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he found himself in a place that looked quite familiar. He let out a distressed sigh as he recognized his surroundings as one of the corridors of the hospital where TV show 'Doctor Sexy M.D.' was set. He cursed between his teeth and called out the only one who could have done such a thing.  
"Gabriel, I know it's you. Get me out, before I burn all your feathers with holy oil."

He received no answer. Instead, he heard the noise of an elevator opening, so he turned; Doctor sexy was coming out of the elevator in all his majesty. Dean froze, uncertain whether he should just go and worship him, or go and find out Dr. Sexy was the Trickster, or better, Gabriel. Dean, as still as a statue, observed as the doctor gave some orders to a nurse and then walked towards him with a seducing smile. The hunter glanced at him, scanning every detail to see whether it was Gabriel or not, but when his eyes fell on the cowboy boots he let out a not so manly and vaguely fangirlish scream - more like Becky before Sam. That man was doctor Sexy without any doubt.

He shut up immediately, realizing he was making a poor impression of himself. The doctor, though, didn't seem to mind at all; he went by Dean and said: "They told me you're the new surgeon, am I right?"

Dean's brain kind of short circuited. He looked at the doctor, then at himself, realizing he was wearing a doctor's uniform and a badge on which was written 'Dean Winchester. Surgeon'. He took a deep breath and finally answered. "Well, I guess I am?" The doctor laughed and patted Dean on the shoulder. "That's the answer! Now follow me, we need to discuss about the operation of the patient at room 17." The hunter, now surgeon, nodded and swallowed.

They went into the doctor's office and as soon as the door was closed the doctor turned towards the other and began speaking. "Winchester, you should know one thing." The latter was listening attentively to every word, trying not to lose his head too much. "I did support your decision to become a surgeon for one reason, actually. I did not speak of it, because it might be risky." Dean nodded and replied with a quick 'I understand, doctor' said as seriously as he could. He kept listening. "The reason..." He saw the doctor coming towards him at a dangerously close distance. His brain short circuited again as he felt his lips at a nothing from his. "The reason," the doctor whispered, "is that I wanted you. I want you here."

He erased whatever distance was left in less than a second and placed a slow and passionate kiss on Dean's lips, cupping his face with a hand and passing an arm around his back to pull him close. Dean suddenly froze, not realizing at all what was happening. Right in that instant, doctor Sexy changed back into Gabriel, who slowly let him go, then patted Dean on the chest. "Or maybe a trickster, pagan god and archangel just wanted a kiss from you, gorgeous."

Dean blinked a few times, before freeing himself from Gabriel, who was smirking at his direction. Dean blocked him on the wall. "A kiss, you sonovabitch?! You..." He was speechless, while the archangel kept smiling enigmatically at him. "Get me out of here, or I'm burning your feathers with holy oil."

Gabriel laughed. "You're always my favourite target. It has been quite the fun tricking you." He snapped his fingers and in less than a momen Dean was back to the motel room. He looked around to be sure he was really there. Sam hadn't moved and apparently it had passed just a minute. It was then that he noticed a piece of paper with a small note written on it: 'To Dean, by Gabriel. See ya next time, big boy. Gabe. PS: I put you very manly scream as tune for my phone, hope ya don't mind'.

Dean let out a rosary of curses that woke up Sam, who sleepily asked: "It's night, what happened?"  
"Mind your own business, bitch."  
"Go to sleep, jerk."

Sam went back to sleep without waiting for an answer. Dean mentally swore he'd maul Gabriel as soon as he got his hands on him, then trashed the note and went to sleep, trying not to think of what had happened.


End file.
